warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Aresius King
¡Aquí Aresius! Acabo de crear la wiki de Khârn, y voy a ver qué más voy traduciendo del Lexicanum. También tengo un blog de trasfondo, sacado y traducido al inglés a partir de lo que había en la vieja web de GW *nostalgia*, si os hace falta usadlo y de paso me haceis publicidad jejej ¡Mucho ánimo! ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wikihammer 40k! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Cronología. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Lord Eledan (Discusión) 12:39 23 ago 2011 ¡Bienvenido Aresius! Hola Aresius, soy Lord Eledan; uno de los Admin. de la Wiki. Se vé que entiendes bastante de la cronología de Warhammer 40k, especialmente de los inicios. ¡Te agradecemos mucho las precisiones que has hecho, eran necesarias! Tu ayuda le sería muy útil a la Wiki. Como ves, hemos progresado mucho en los últimos 5 meses; pero queremos mantener ésa línea y el trabajo es mucho. Por ello te invito a colaborar regularmente con nosotros. Para mis compañeros y para mí será un honor contar contigo. Editar, como ves, es muy fácil y nosotros podemos ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. Espero tu respuesta ¡Un saludo! Maestro Inquisidor 'Lord Eledan 13:03 23 ago 2011 (UTC)'' ¡Hola! Hola Aresius ¡Veo que también tienes un nivel muy bueno de inglés! He leído los 5 artículos de capítulos de marines espaciales que has introducido. Seguro que a Heford le hace bastante ilusión verlos, siempre anda rastreando la web buscando nuevos capítulos casi desconocidos. --Respecto a tu Blog, simplemente dejanos un enlace y en todo artículo que introduzcamos que tenga tu Blog como origen aparecerá un link a éste; tal y como hacemos con La Biblioteca Negra, por ejemplo. --Respecto a Kharn, es muy bueno el artículo que has introducido; seguramente mejor que el que ya hay sobre él (seguramente no lo has visto xD) Aquí te dejo los dos: Khârn el Traidor y Khârn Para solucionar el asunto y dejar sólo uno, sólo es necesario hacer una cosa: Lée ambos artículos, decide cuál es el mejor y revisa a conciencia el que consideres peor, para asegurarte de que el mejor contiene toda la información del peor. Si no es así, añadela. La idea es evitar que se pierda información cuando borremos el peor de los dos. También puedes comprobar si puedes aprovechar alguna imágen del artículo que vas a desechar. Cuando hayas hecho ésto, simplemente blanquea el artículo peor (borralo todo, dejalo en blanco) y avisame de que has terminado, dejandome un enlace al artículo que hay que borrar. Yo me encargaré de borrarlo del todo. Escoge libremente para conservar el artículo que quieras, no es necesario que sea el último el borrado. Con ésto, no solo no ha pasado nada malo sino que seguramente habremos añadido información nueva respecto a Kharn. --Por cierto, si eres hábil con la traducción, puedes pasarte por nuestra sección artículos para traducir y probar a traducirte algunos parrafos. Todos los que tenemos menos nivel de inglés te lo agradeceremos mucho. También puedes añadir a ésa sección artículos en inglés (fijate en el funcionamiento de la categoría) y los iremos traduciendo entre todos. ¡Un saludo y gracias por todo! P.D: ¿Te gustaría integrarte en nuestro sistema de rangos? ''Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 18:08 23 ago 2011 (UTC)'' Vale, revisaré lo que pueda sacar (yo es que he traducido literalmente de Lexicanum, no he buscado más), creo que la otra imagen del post y la descripción de la Batalla de Skalathrax vendrían muy bien para darle sabor al artículo. El link del blog es http://aresiusworld.blogspot.com En cuanto acabe con el arreglo del articulo, me meteré con esos articulos para traducir todo lo que pueda =) Respecto a los rangos, estoy dispuesto, pero agradeceria que me los explicaras a ver de qué forma puedo entrar. Atte, Aresius Hoola. Bienvenido y todas esas cosas que se dicen para acoger a alguien. Gracias por la traducción de lo del Manta (A ver si me pongo yo con ello cuando pueda). Tengo éste texto tuyo en el resumen: "No veo el punto de incluir el artículo del producto de FW, al fin y al cabo aquí solo buscamos reunir trasfondo y no datos técnicos de la miniatura, ¿qué pensais?" Si puede ser, estas cosas ponlas en Discusión, así están bien visibles y es fácil de contestar. La información de FW es simplemente un dato más, ya que habla de la miniatura y, por extensión, del transfondo. Aunque no es estrictamente transfondístico decir que tiene 16 cañones de inducción que son pesada 3 cada uno a alcance de 45 cm. y blablablabla, sí lo es cuando estás diciendo que tiene 16 cañones. Si los tiene la miniatura, se supone que es que la nave es así (O puede ser así), por lo que en el artículo pondré: ''"Cuenta con numerosos cañones de inducción repartidos blablabla". ''Son datos a traducir que contienen información, no voy a traducir y pegar lo traducido sin más. En fin, que eran apuntes míos, útiles para la redacción que tengo pendiente (Artículo en construcción aparte de para traducir XD). Sobretodo en Tau, que no hay casi información. (Y FW es Warhammer también). El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 21:57 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Hombre, entiendo lo de poner los datos técnicos del Destructor, pero es que el armamento, la tripulación y demás datos de ese estilo están ya en el texto de Lexicanum (principalmente en la segunda sección). Yo creo que el resto de datos, como "en el piso de arriba van tantos, y en el de abajo tantos otros", con poner una foto de la miniatura se ve claro ;) ¡Buen trabajo Aresius! ¡Hola Aresius! Estas haciendo un trabajo muy bueno añadiendo capítulos. La verdad es que la lista los necesitaba. ¡Enhorabuena! Sigue así, simplemente cuida de no repetir artículos y, en caso de que se repitan sin querer (que nos ha pasado a todos) combinalos cuanto antes. ¡Un saludo y gracias por tu trabajo! ''Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 19:29 2 sep 2011 (UTC)'' ''_______________________________________________________________________________________________'' ¡Muchas gracias! Me he hecho un plan: he copiado toda la lista de capitulos de lexicanum, y voy colgándolos por orden alfabético inglés o tachando los que ya están :P Por cierto, he visto que en varios de mis artículos mejorables (yo lo siento, pero en Lexicanum no pone más y yo no tengo casi bibliografía propia para investigar) habeis puesto un sello inquisitorial con una advertencia (cachondísima por cierto xD) que menciona un Codex Wikipaedicus: existe algun "libro de reglas para hacer artículos"? ¿Podría hacerse? Tal vez si se revisara y unificara el conjunto de categorías, artículos y demás ahorraríamos problemas futuros =) Atte., Aresius King 19:49 2 sep 2011 (UTC) PD: ¿Cómo va el sistema de rangos? ¿Podría tener alguno basado en los Marines preherejia? Gracias ^^ ¡Hola! ¡Vaya! Tienes un método exhaustivo y organizado. Así es como se consiguen mejores resultados. xD Los "Antiguos" (Quienes fundaron la Wiki e hicieron los primeros 500 artículos antes de abandonarla y que entrasemos nosotros) eran unos cachondos, si. Ésa plantilla la fabricaron ellos y nosotros la seguimos usando. Con lo de Codex Wikipaedicus creo que simplemente se estaban refiriendo de una forma "Imperial" a ésta Wiki... Pero es interesante la idea que comentas de hacer una lista de orientaciones para los compañeros nuevos. Ya lo estoy comentando con Heford. La idea no sería hacer una especie de "Decálogo de Como Hay Que Hacer Los Artículos Y Como No", porque confiamos en el criterio de cada editor, en su responsabilidad y en su buena fe. Hay que evitar a toda costa la mentalidad de "Uh, mejor ésto no lo toco, no lo meto o no lo añado antes de que alguien me envie por escrito su conformidad firmada por notario; no sea que la fastidie" Éso retrasa mucho el proceso y nos da trabajo extra a todos. No renta. Si algo se hace mal, es fácil arreglarlo, de verdad. Existe la opción, para los administradores, de mirar el historial y deshacer un cambio haciendo un clic. A mí no me importa arreglar pequeños errores de nuevos editores que lo han hecho lo mejor que han podido; cada uno aporta de buena voluntad con lo que sabe, ¡y nadie nace sabido!. Se comenta y se aprende, y no pasa nada. Todos llegamos, antes o después, a veteranos. Incluso, si uno tiene dudas, puede "Previsualizar" a menudo antes de guardar, o incluso puede usar el artículo El Taller para hacer pruebas y así puede estar tranquilo, que haga lo que haga no importa xD. Sin embargo, si estaría bien crear una lista que sirva de orientación; para cosas del tipo "¡Que buena idea! Si lo hubiera sabido lo hubiera hecho." En cuanto a la lista de Categorías que ya hay, lo más parecido es lo que puedes encontrar es la lista de La Portada, abajo del todo. En cuanto al sistema de rangos, unirte a él es muy sencillo: Es un invento que hemos introducido nosotros mismos. Lo primero es que tengas siempre presente cuantos puntos de Logros (No ediciones) tienes. En éste momento son 510. Sabiendo ésto puedes ir al Blog Mecanismo de Rangos, escoger tu Raza (Marines) y mirar que rango te corresponde según tus puntos de Logros y leerte el resto del post respecto a la personalización y tal. Si escoges Marines te corresponde el rango de Marine Espacial (350-600 puntos) ¿Crees que ésa escala de rangos valdría, más o menos, para los marines pre-herejía? Una vez que sabes tu rango '''puedes ponertelo en tu perfil (Fijate como lo he puesto yo en el mío) y en tu firma. - La firma puedes ponerla de la forma cómoda: 1: Pasa el cursor sobre tu nombre de usuario en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla 2: En el desplegable, selecciona Mis Preferencias 3: En la misma pestaña inicial (Personal), un poco más abajo, en "Firma", añade "Explorador" y después tu nombre. Sale todo en forma de Link. - O en forma "Tuning" Simplemente poniendo tu rango antes de pegar la firma y poner todo en cursiva y negrita. Lo malo es que hay que hacerlo en cada firma. ¿Lo bueno? Para mi gusto mola más: Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 12:09 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Milenios Oscuros y capitulos. Si un Capítulo de Marines Espaciales, por el motivo que sea, aparece en una fecha concreta, está marcándose un hito más allá del simple hecho que es uno más de Marines. Si un Capítulo es descubierto en el milenio 40, pertenece a ése milenio; Lo añado a la categoría, pues está dentro de su margen temporal. Si es creado en el 36... También. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 18:30 13 sep 2011 (UTC) De acuerdo, a partir de ahora incluiré esa categoría. Disculpa las molestias. Aresius King 18:39 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Aresius Saludos. Es un agrado mencionar tus facultades en agregar nuevos articulos, en especial de marines espaciales a nuestra base de dato, es una labor larga y aveces un tanto pesada al ver que son tantos y no hay mucha informacion de ellos. Pero... si hay un pero; la intencion por la que te escribo es simple. Eh visto que has añadido articulos que ya existitan y has aclarado que algunos son del RT o su informacion es poca comparada con la que tu has encontrado, por lo que has añadido en algunos casos nuevos articulos y eh borrado los antiguos, o has borrado la informacion antigua y añades la nueva, pero luego en la discucion del articulo agregas el antiguo, en su mayoria de los casos. Ahora bien, lo que me refiero, esque primero rebises los articulos antes de que crees un nuevo articulo, porque talves el nombre del capitulo o del articulo que quieres añadir tiene otro nombre por sus traducciones o su informacion, por lo que asi te ahorras un trabajo mas. Me gustaria con compartieras conmigo la informacion de donde obtienes estos articulos, para poder ayudarte en agregarlos, como tambien que me preguntaras si tal capitulo ya esta o no para asi evitemos tener articulos sin uso. Saludos. Lord Inquisidor Heford 18:37 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Hombre, pues yo los datos los saco directamente de Lexicanum, y miro la lista de Capítulos a ver si hay alguno que encaje con los nombres que yo tengo. Es difícil decir los nombres correctos si no tengo los libros o una base de datos en español (que es basicamente lo que estamos creando aqui xd) así que pido disculpas si he repetido artículos... Voy a ver lo de Aves de Presa en cuanto acabe los Cazadores Rojos (avisame si tienen otro nombre), y en la discusion te digo cual ponemos ¿ok? Aresius King 18:44 13 sep 2011 (UTC) _________________________________________________________________________________________ Me parece bien, pues espero que te resulte fasil la traduccion, pues aveces veo algunas cosas que no encajan, pero bueno que va, ya eso se arreglara, en lexicanum hay muchas cosas, pero bueno ya lo arreglaremos eso a su tiempo... bueno os dejo voy a estudiar. Saludos. Lord Inquisidor Heford 22:35 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Borrado el artículo malo de Templarios negros Ya está borrado el artículo que indicaste. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 14:13 16 sep 2011 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Saludos Aresius, te felicito por la traducción de Lexandro D'Arquebus. Me retrasé en la traducción que me dijo Shas'El Fi'Rios. Te me adelantaste y la verdad que te lo agradezco.. me centré con otras aportaciones y ahora que me he leidos tus extractos. Chapó! Sergiovse 10:16 21 sep 2011 (UTC)Sergiovse Para eso estamos =) Aresius King 10:17 21 sep 2011 (UTC) Artículo-lista Marines Espaciales ¡Hola Aresius! Siento no haber podido contestarte antes. Muy interesante la idea. La categoría Capítulos de Marines Espaciales, y su lista por orden alfabético, cumple de alguna manera ésa función, pero con 321 capítulos que tenemos ya se parte en dos. Es cierto que puede ser muy útil crear un artículo para éso; pero ¿Que ventajas crees que tiene ése artículo frente a la lista de la Categoría Capítulos de Marines Espaciales que ya tenemos, como para construir el artículo, mantenerlo actualizado y que compense hacerlo? Quizá sea más fácil de encontrar, no lo sé. Seguro que tú tienes en mente las razones. ¡Un saludo! P.D: La lista de Lexicanum tiene 251 Capítulos Leales (Muchos de ellos sin dato alguno, como le pasa a bastantes de los que nosotros porque sólo aparecen mencionados) y nosotros 321 totales. ¿Es posible que tengamos más Capítulos registrados que ellos? Porque en ése caso óle tus narices y las de Heford xD ¡Menudos cracks! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 21:04 22 sep 2011 (UTC) Por cierto, la lista de Capítulos Sucesores de la que hablabas con El'Val sería muy muy interesante. Ésa si que aporta, claramente, cosas nuevas frente a todo lo que ya tenemos. Vamos, yo nunca he visto una lista como ésa y sería genial. Habría que idear como hacer una lista, esquema o similar donde aparecieran las de la Primera Fundación, sus sucesoras y todas las demás fundaciones. Respecto a la Lista de Capítulos, Sucesores y fundaciones (o como quieras llamarla) teneis mi voto a favor ya mismo. No es que la del orden alfabético sea mala, ojo; es que, como tenemos la lista alfabética de la Categoría, tenemos que estar seguros de que compensa antes de hacerla, porque ofrezca ventajas nuevas. Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 21:11 22 sep 2011 (UTC) Sobre su respuesta, milord, le contesto: Hacer un índice que no se parta por la mitad ayudará no sólo a encontrar el Capítulo que se busca, sino también a mantener un control más estricto sobre los Capítulos incluidos: es bastante difícil que haya tantos Capítulos que Lexicanum no tiene (algunos sí, pero tantos...debe de haber unos cuantos repetidos o no oficiales; particularmente, no me fio de los que salen de la Biblioteca Negra por su poca corrección y porque no incluyen sus fuentes...). Para hacer la lista encontrable, basta con poner (como Lexicanum) un apartado más en todos sus artículos que diga "Leer más", en el que se incluya la "Lista de Capítulos de Marines Espaciales". No es tan complicado, una vez se tiene una lista que revisar de uno en uno, en orden =) Lo mismo con los Sucesores: primero hay que ver de cuáles se conoce el fundador, y luego organizarlos según el Primarca. Los de Lexicanum tienen la llamada "Lista de Listas", un menú de menús para acceder a casi toda la información sobre términos, nombres y sus significados respectivos. Aresius King 21:20 22 sep 2011 (UTC) PD: Iba a contestar en tu discusión, por eso empece a editar, pero cuando vi que seguias aqui me limite a separar las dos secciones siguientes para que no se mezclaran los temas =) Listas de Marines ¡Hola! Pues adelante con las listas, pueden ser muy beneficiosas. Si necesitas ayuda con algo, sólo pídela. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 11:32 24 sep 2011 (UTC) Las listas de Capítulos y de Capítulos Sucesores ya están hechas, espero que a gusto de todos =) Ahora que ya se pueden revisar fácilmente, me gustaría pedirte permisos de administrador, o al menos para borrar o renombrar los artículos que no cuadren, si puede ser. Aresius King 17:53 24 sep 2011 (UTC) Capítulo. Aquí se nombra al capítulo de "Halcones de Muerte", que parece que es derrotado y se pasa al Caos cambiando de nombre. ¿No hay información del capítulo original o sólo aparece para decir que se vuelven malotes? Por si se pudiera ampliar información. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 19:04 26 sep 2011 (UTC) Pues Lexicanum me redirige directamente a la Company of the Shadows...voy a ver si googleando sale algo, pero lo dudo bastante. Gracias por avisar =) Aresius King 19:47 26 sep 2011 (UTC) Duda Por orden del Ordo Hereticus, se solicita que contesteis estas preguntas con suma urgencia. 1. La información que has obtenido en Lexicanum, has mencionado que GW ah dicho que las novelas escritas sobre Wh40k, son parte del transfondo, como a su vez fuerte de información, ¿Cierto? 2. Si es un si respecto a la pregunta anterior. ¿Que pasaria respecto a los Comics de Wh40k? ¿Son considerados como oficiales al igual que las novelas? 3. La lista de capitulos de Marines Espaciales que se está creando debes tener cuidado, ya que información que manejo, y eh encontrado, hay 1000 capítulos de ellos, de los cuales los 1000 son leales, el problema que las listas actuales, o que se manejan no estan separadas o mantienen una unidad sobre todos los capitulos y legiones que se tienen registros, para dar con la conformacion de los 1000 capitulos, por lo que las listas existentes al aprecer estan erroneas, ya que como todos sabemos son 1000 capitulos creados y leales. thumb|Sello de la Sagrada Inquisición.El no responder las preguntas, seran consideradas por los Tribunales del Ordo Hereticus como Herejia y so pena de excomunion. (Solo responde luego las preguntas xD) Saluda Atte. Lord Inquisidor Heford 03:16 30 sep 2011 (UTC) El acusado se declara inocente de los cargos, y afirma: 1.- Que las novelas de la Black Library (la editorial oficial de GW en el territorio anglosajón) son canon oficial, especialmente las más recientes sobre las más antiguas. 2.- Que no tiene ni idea sobre los comics, pero que si han sido publicados de forma oficial por GW, ya a través de BL, o de otra editorial, sí, deberían ser considerados material oficial. 3.- Que la tercera pregunta, no es una pregunta. De todas formas añade que, en teoría, hay 1000 Capítulos en total, contando la 1ª Fundación, los sucesores leales y los renegados, así como las Legiones Traidoras y los Capítulos destruidos o desaparecidos. Es decir, que no hay 1000 exactamente, ni todos esos 1000 son leales al Imperio (incluso, en ocasiones, es parte del Capítulo lo que traiciona al Imperio, no todo el Capítulo). En caso de que estas respuestas no sean consideradas válidas por la Sagrada Inquisición de Su Más Divina Majestad el Emperador, el acusado ruega una muerte rápida tras un banquetazo a cuenta del contribuyente imperial. xDDD Aresius King 07:36 30 sep 2011 (UTC) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Sentencia: Considerando los puntos sobre el expediente anterior: 1. Se considera como oficiales las novelas relacionadas a Wh40k, debido a que GW a autorisado y oficialisado su contenido como parte de los transfondos. 2. Considerando el punto anterior, y la respuesta del acusado; se consideraran los comics como fuentes oficiales, debido a la oficialización de estos por parte de GW. 3. Error tematica sobre el numero de capítulos de Marines Espaciales. El número de capítulos leales deberia llegar a 1000, lo cual hasta el momento se tiene en conocimiento mas de 880 capitulos, entre leales y traidores, por lo que la labor de su estructuralización y enumeración quedaran al pendiente de los edictos de GW. Se le otorgara al acusado de libertad provicional, con una firma semanal ante los Tribunales del Adeptus Arbites u Orde Hereticus más sercano a su pocisión. (Trankilo xd... tengo los comics, era para saber si los considero como fuente oficial). Atte. Lord Inquisidor Heford 18:17 30 sep 2011 (UTC) Artículo Raptores borrado Hecho Aresius. ¡Gracias por tu trabajo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 12:43 30 sep 2011 (UTC) ¡Para eso estamos jefe! Aresius King 13:58 30 sep 2011 (UTC) Sobre Marines y Guardia. No sé si hay alguien que maneje especialmente sobre Marines Espaciales, pero te voy a consultar a ti. Estoy escribiendo esto, entre algunas otras cosas. Una expansión Tau consolidada e inventada que se ve amenazada contundentemente por la llegada de la amable Flota Enjambre Praefactor. Narsla Prime, el planeta que te linkeo, es un mundo colmena con algunas características de mundo fortaleza (Vamos, con una sociedad muy militarista y temerosa de caer en manos xenos). Como los Tau somos así de carismáticos y afables, el gobernador termina convenciéndose de que molaría mucho más ser parte del Imperio Tau que parte del Imperio de la Humanidad, y se rebela. Durante la rebelión, naturalmente, un ejército Tau aparece para apoyarla y controlar el planeta. Actualmente el planeta seria Tau, en proceso de colonización - en sus fases finales - a pesar de que aún resisten regimientos de la Guardia Imperial. Al menos dos regimientos enteros (Locales o de cualquier fuerza de la GI) seguirían allí intentando que los Tau no controlen el planeta. Guerra de guerrillas y uno de los dos regimientos atrincherado en algún sector capaz de defenderse fácilmente. Como es normal, las fuerzas leales de Narsla piden ayuda. Es un mundo perdido donde quedan muchos leales al Emperador y dos regimientos de la Guardia Imperial. Y entendemos que la misma Guardia Imperial del sector no es capaz de llevar a cabo una reconquista por si sola del planeta, pues también está todo el meollo montado por la Comandante O'shaserra de la Tercera Esfera de Expansión Tau y toda la Franja Este es un percal enorme. - ¿Un Capítulo Astartes cercano - como descendientes de Ultramarines o éstos mismos, o algún capitulo errante - puede considerar que vale la pena una operación de rescate? - ¿O mejor un intento de reconquista inmediato con las fuerzas de la Guardia Imperial, flota y Marines que estén cerca? - ¿Y qué efectivos dedicaría alguien en ambos casos, quién? Según valore si alguien podría/querría responder a la petición de ayuda de Narsla, pues la historia iría para uno u otro lado. Yo no soy imperial y no controlo mucho su funcionamiento, ni hasta qué punto puede ser insensible a estas peticiones. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 15:10 2 oct 2011 (UTC) A ver, déjame que piense: - El Imperio de la Humanidad, a diferencia de los Tau, prefiere conservar territorios a población, y en última instancia, si el planeta no puede ser suyo de ninguna forma (vease posesion demoniaca, merendola tiranida, demasiados orkos para bajar y matarlos a todos, etc.), lo reventarán con un Exterminatus. Aplicado a esta historia, para cuando el mensaje astropático (si lees Astrópata verás lo poco fiables que son) y la burocracia hagan efecto, se intentará enviar un buen puñado de tropas de la zona, con la misión de cepillarse a los traidores y xenos lo antes posible, y si los leales mueren en el proceso, ya se traerá gente de otro sitio, que no falta xd - Efectivos ni idea...Yo en realidad soy Tau también, y no tengo ningún codex imperial, pero hablando de Marines, puede ser útil desde una sola escuadra (¿apoyada por su Thunderhawk?; se pueden ocupar de matar al líder enemigo) hasta el Capítulo entero, pero normalmente participarán entre 1 y 3 Compañías de Batalla, dependiendo de la gravedad del asunto. Respecto a la Guardia, ni idea, pero por lo menos sé que no dividen los Regimientos, así que uno mínimo. Espero que os haya servido de algo :P Aresius King 15:40 2 oct 2011 (UTC) No lo sé xD ¿Que tal amigo? He visto que al igual que yo tu también estás haciendo cambios el en artículo de Tartarus. Yo solo venía a decirte que quería traducir algunos parrafos además de los que ya traduje, entonces si tu también quieres traducirlo... ¿Por que no nos dividimos el trabajo?, sería genial :D, además evitariamos traducir los dos el mismo segmento. Eso sí, si tu no tienes intenciones de traducirlo, he visto que le diste pequeños retoques a mi traducción para que quedara mas profesional, también estaría bueno que yo traduzca y tu corrijas xD. Si no quieres no hay problema (: Pues solo eso :D! Nos vemos! Gabriel Angelos 40k 00:23 9 oct 2011 (UTC) Es que fui yo el que subio el artículo en inglés para ir traduciendolo, pero me lie con otros trabajos pendientes xd Mira, si quieres traduce la historia entera, y yo reviso los fallos de traducción a medida que avances, ¿ok? Respecto a linkear, debes conectar las palabras con los articulos, no con las categorías. Esto puede resultar lioso, porque a veces los articulos tienen una ortografia distinta a la palabra y dira que no los encuentra, pero ve probando posibilidades de mayusculas, acentos y demas, y acabara por salir. Y por cierto, solo hay que linkear un termino una vez en cada articulo, es decir, que si por ejemplo "Marines Espaciales" me sale dos veces, con linkear la primera basta =) Aresius King 09:56 9 oct 2011 (UTC) Si, de eso me di cuenta después, pero tu lo arreglaste :D! En cuando a lo que escribiste en el segundo renglon de tu respuesta: Manos a la obra! Gabriel Angelos 40k 00:22 10 oct 2011 (UTC) Listado de Marines. Aquí , en el foro WarhammerAquí, hay un tipo que dice que está compilando los capitulos de Marines y sus esquemas y demás. Por si hubiera alguno que no tengamos te lo señalo. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 17:06 9 oct 2011 (UTC) Entendido Perros...xDDD , bueno ok, tomo nota de ello, gracias! Kelbor-Hal 10:37 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Digo perros porque asumo que están extendidos por todo el Imperio xD Imagínate que los Eldar hicieran una Wiki y tuvieran que explicar qué son los perros... Dudo que los metieran en Razas xd Aresius King 10:39 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Aresius!! Buenas, veo que estás retocando las VYPERS ELDARS. Me disponía a volcar lo que tengo del Codex 4ª edición pero no deseo molestar. Te encargas tú o puedo añadir sin que machaquemos el trabajo del otro?? Saludos. Sergiovse 10:39 12 oct 2011 (UTC)Sergiovse No hombre, haz lo que tengas que hacer, tienes vía libre. Pido disculpas, es que sigo la página desde que la hice y cuando vi que al editar sólo habías metido un asterisco en las Fuentes, me pareció tontería y lo quité xD Aresius King 10:41 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Tridentes. ¿Tenemos este capítulo? http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Emperor%27s_Spears El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 20:00 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Lo tenemos, se llama Lanzas del Emperador. La única diferencia entre su artículo y el nuestro es que dicen que provienen de los Manos de Hierro, pero dudo que esa información haya salido de Cómo Pintar Marines Espaciales (la única fuente que tenemos), así que la descarto por no oficial. Aresius King 20:49 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Nuevos necrones Hola aresius! Ya soy consiente de los nuevos necrones, de hecho he colgado varios links en mi blog con algunas imágenes. (todas por cortesía de www.beastsofwar.com) Es más,algunas de las modificaciones que estoy añadiendo a los artículos son de este nuevo transfondo, del cual ya tengo noticia de algunas cosas. Si por alguna remota casualidad estuviera escribiendo información incorrecta, no te preocupes! consideraría una penitencia acorde el volver a reescribir los artículos XD. Ya que has visto estas nuevas imágenes, dime, que te han parecido?? A mi los líderes necrones me han encantado, y de hecho ya he incluido el nombre de uno de estos en el artículo heraldo de la tormenta. Kelbor-Hal 14:50 16 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola otra vez! Es cierto, los necrones se han rebajado a pulsar botoncitos jaja, pero eso los hace más humanos (si se puede decir eso XD) Me encantaría que me mandaras ese texto aresius! así me podría adelantar más aún a la renovación jaja (aunque ten por seguro que cuando los pongan en prepedido me veo el codex en una tienda xD) Kelbor-Hal 15:40 16 oct 2011 (UTC) Maravilloso. Simplemente maravilloso. Yo no tengo esa parte que rechaza este nuevo transfondo, más bien al contrario! En fin que no se donde empezar, ya habia oido cosas sobre lo de que los c´tan ya no pinchan ni cortan, pero esto lo deja mucho mejor atado. Y tengo una pregunta para tí: debería hacer un artículo sobre el Rey Silencioso? (te agradezco realmente la iluminación, aunque puede que no sea cierta al final) Kelbor-Hal 16:51 16 oct 2011 (UTC) Ya he visto a Trazyn, y es verdad lo de los souvenirs XD...pero se cargó a un primarca!? no se, tiene pinta mas de sacerdote que de culoduro XDDDD. en qué paginas has visto lo de las descripciones? me puedes pasar los links? (crees que lo de trazyn será uno de los 2 primarcas unknown (no creo que GW desvele así uno de sus mayores misterios, aunque bueno igual.... en fin ya se verá, que ganas!) Kelbor-Hal 17:02 16 oct 2011 (UTC) Robagenes Hola Aresius¡ Veras, hace un par de dias deje un mensaje a Es3prods en su discusion para ir ultimando a Robagenes, pero no he recibido ninguna respuesta, probablemente porque no lo habra leido. Creo que fuiste tu quien nos lo presento y lo ficho, ¿te importaria echarme un cable para ponerme en contacto con él, con asunto de la mascota tiranida? '' The Hive Mind wants you, to improve the tyranid pet. Un saludo¡ Tiránido Prime Praefactor 17:29 21 oct 2011 (UTC) Me gustaría que fueras, junto a Heford, el especialista de Marines Espaciales ¡Hola Aresius! Pues tal y como dice el título, me gustaría que fueras el especialista de Marines Espaciales junto con Heford. Y es más, te lo estoy diciendo tarde. Básicamente habéis introducido los Capítulos que hay entre vosotros dos con un trabajo brutal. Se merece ser especialista el que ha hecho de una categoría concreta lo que es, y tú lo has hecho. Aparte van la burrada de traducciones que has realizado; y el hecho de que estás 2º en la lista de Logros, con 1.300 ediciones; y teniendo en cuenta que creo que eres el Top 10 que menos tiempo lleva. Un verdadero logro. Vamos, que era vergonzoso que no fueras especialista. De hecho te lo he puesto ya aquí. ¡No quería tardar más ya! No hace falta que te cuente lo que implica lo de ser especialista. ¿Qué te voy a contar a éstas alturas? xDD Lo tenía pensado desde hace varias semanas pero mi mala cabeza ha hecho que se me fuera pasando. Y lo siento. Mis más sincera enhorabuena y mi reconocimiento hacia tu labor. Se aprecia mucho lo que has hecho y haces en Wikihammer 40k. ¡Un saludo! 'Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 22:49 21 oct 2011 (UTC)' ¿Nos ayudas con las plantillas de mascotas? ¡Hola Aresius! ¿Que tal? 2 cosas: 1: Creo que Praefactor te comentó lo de contactar con Es3prods. La idea es ver si podría pasar las dos mismas mascotas que hizo del Imperio y de los Tiránidos a alta resolución y con fondo transparente para poder irlas instalando. ¿Te es posible contactar con él? 2: Como imagino que pasarás a menudo por los artículos de Marines, te mando su plantilla de Mascota, lista para instalar en la parte superior de todos los artículos del Marines. Te echaremos una mano para ponerla, al ser tu categoría seguramente la conocerás mejor. Además, es una forma fácil de conseguir puntos de Logros. Es ésta: Instalarla es fácil: 1: Se edita el texto como para cualquier otra modificación. 2: Se busca, abajo a la derecha, donde pone Plantillas 3: Se pulsa el link azul de "Añadir otras plantillas" 4: Saldrá una ventana. Arriba hay un buscador y abajo aparecen las 6 plantillas que más usamos. En el buscador ponemos "Plantilla:Masc...." y ya aparecerán automáticamente las 4 que hay. Le damos a insertar tras elegir. 5:Se vuelve a la edición del artículo y aparece un símbolo de una pieza verde de puzzle pequeña allí donde teníamos el cursor. Ésa es nuestra plantilla, y podemos moverla a donde queramos arrastrándola. 6: Como siempre, para comprobar que ha quedado bien le damos a Previsualizar. ¡Ya está! Yo normalmente las estoy poniendo arriba del todo de los artículos y justo por encima de las miniaturas de más visitadas de las categorías. La idea es que quede más o menos como éste: http://es.warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Ultramarines ¡Un saludo! 'Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 22:54 23 oct 2011 (UTC)' Urgente Atención Tribunales del Orde Maellus, han detectado influencia heretica en sus actividades, por los siguientes anomalias; #Artículos modificados sin previa discución. #Artículos antiguos sin respado en las discuciones respectivas. #Perdida de elementos visuales en los artículos. #Falta reiterada sobre presupuestos discutidos con anterioridad. Se le solicita correjir los errores ya mencionados, o sopena de Excomunión y ejecución inmediata en plaza pública. Deberá entregar una respuesta directa y rápida dentro los proximos 3 días. Atte. 'Lord Inquisidor Heford 18:38 30 oct 2011 (UTC).' Imágenes de Mascotas ¡Hola Aresius! Muchas gracias por haberte ocupado de preguntarselo a Es3prods, y por haber puesto tantas plantillas de Rebañacráneos y de Guille en los artículos. Estás apoyando mucho el asunto de las Mascotas. Dile a Es3prods que puede enviarlas tranquilamente a wikihammer40k@yahoo.es, y que si las envía antes del lunes (mañana) por la noche nos hará un gran favor puesto que desde donde estoy en Madrid me será más fácil ajustar las plantillas si es necesario. ¡Un saludo! 'Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 21:40 30 oct 2011 (UTC)' articulos Para quitar sancion, se piede que se añada a la discucion de los articulos los anteriores articulos escritos, aun que tengan faltas de ortografia. Se aceptan los motivos hechos, pero se exigue que incluya los antiguos articulos a las discuciones. Atte. 'Lord Inquisidor Heford 02:39 31 oct 2011 (UTC)' Sobre el nuevo artículo de Mil Hijos Hola Aresius Efectivamente estoy trabajando en un artículo enorme y muy completo sobre los Mil Hijos. Llevo aproximadamente la mitad terminado. Todavía necesiatré unos días para seguir traduciendo. Había tenido en cuenta lo de la plantilla, gracias por recordarmelo. No te preocupes añadiré tu petición sobre lo de "leer más". No se si publicar lo que ya tengo listo y poner de momento la plantilla de construcción o esperar, dejar el que tenemos y publicarlo de golpe. Bueno ya se verá. Gracias por preguntarme. Saludos Heraldo de Tzeentch Nukeatoon 11:47 2 nov 2011 (UTC) Aciertos Hola Aresius! Estaba revisando los mensajes que tengo, y he vuelto a leer el texto que me mandaste del trasfondo necrón. (supuesto trasfondo necrón, en aquel entonces) El caso es que no falla casi nada! No se de donde lo sacaste, pero acertó de lleno. Por cierto, si mal no recuerdo aún no nos has dicho de donde eres...no te gustaría jugar alguna partida con alguno de nosotros? Seguro que tienes a alguien cerca... Kelbor-Hal 19:54 2 nov 2011 (UTC) Amigo mio Shas me dijo que te pasara este lInk bueno te lo dejo http://philipsibbering.com/blog/1000-chapters/?nggpage=11 Saludos Jdwarboss Rumores y localización Hola! Conque Warseer e? Sí, ya conozco la página (quien no), la mayoria de los rumores que había oido anteriormente vienen de ahí. De hecho, me sorprendió que no fueran ellos los primeros en dar imagenes de los necrones. Sobre los rumores de los Tau y el Caos, ya había oido cosas, pero también se oyen cosas de los Angeles Oscuros y de los templarios negros.. Incluso he oído que la proxima caja de iniciancion va a tener templarios/angeles oscuros, y legion negra; y que habra dos cajas, una con cada raza y escenografia propia. Respecto a tu localización, me temo que no hay nadie por ahora relativamente cerca... al menos de los que me han dado su ciudad. El único que se acerca soy yo, pero relativamente, ya que simepre voy a alicante en vacaciones... (pero vivo en madrid) Por cierto, que te pareceria una pagina donde pusieramos de donde es cada uno para que pudieramos quedar, o designar a alguien para que diga quien esta cerca de quien si le preguntan? (alguien que deberia tener un registro XD, y no, no me estoy apuntando a mí tan cantosamente como piensas jaja) Kelbor-Hal 17:13 3 nov 2011 (UTC) Categorías de Descendientes ¡Hola Aresius! Bueno, en el Blog donde comentabamos ésto El'Val y Praefactor estaban a favor de hacer una subcategoría, y como a mí no me parecía mala idea ni sabía que tú le veías "peros", hice la de los Ultras y la de los Ángeles para probar. Era poco trabajo y todo lo que se hace se puede deshacer. Es buen momento para analizar el asunto: Es cierto lo que dices, en teoría el 60% de los capítulos son descendientes de los Ultras. Aquí podemos usar cualquier baremo: Meter como descendientes sólo a los capítulos que se formaron cuando la Legión de los Ultramarines se dividió en Capítulos más pequeños (serían los descendientes más directos) o no meterlos en absoluto. En mi opinión, el sistema facilita el encontrar a los descendientes de los Ángeles y los Ultras; no le veo muchos inconvenientes si las sabemos gestionar. Respecto a la categoría "Segunda Fundación", es también otra opción, alternativa o complementaria. ¿Hablamos éste asunto en el Blog? A ver qué les parece a los demás ¡Un saludo! 'Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 14:00 5 nov 2011 (UTC)' Arrancacráneos Ningún problema en borrar el primero, el malo. Simplemente hay que comprobar qué información del primero no está en el que tu hiciste y ver si se pueden aprovechar alguna de las dos fotografías extra del artículo malo. Así quedará un artículo de 10. Si quieres vamos haciendolo entre los dos; y si termino yo antes borro el artículo y si terminas tú lo blanqueas del todo y me avisas para que lo borre. ¿Qué te parece? P.D: Claro, ve haciendo ésas categorías. Una pregunta: Las categoría de Templarios Negros... ¿la meterás dentro de una hipotética categoría llamada Descendientes de los Puños Imperiales (Donde irían los Puños Carmesíes también) o los pondrás como capítulo aparte? 'Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 12:21 8 nov 2011 (UTC)' Segunda Fundación Aquí esta la categoría Segunda Fundación: http://es.warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Segunda_Fundaci%C3%B3n ¿A qué te referías con que había desaparecido? -- De los Ángeles Sanguinarios (O Sanguine) no entiendo apenas, pero si es cierto que cuando leí ése artículo me quedé en plan "¿? ¿Cómo?" xD No sé quién hizo el artículo. Haz los cambios y modificaciones que consideres necesarios ahí. Poco puedo apoyar con ése trasfondo. Si quieres borrar algo, simplemente blanquealo y avisame para que lo borre del todo. ¡Un saludo! 'Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 11:42 9 nov 2011 (UTC)' E-mail El mío es finaldepredator@yahoo.es Marine Espacial Capitán Finaldepredator 17:19 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Traaaductores. Vengo a exponerte el trabajo que hay que hacer respecto a traducir desde la categoría Tau. Como soy yo muy guay, he colgado varios que no he llegado a traducir. *Aquí hay un escueto artículo sobre Knarloc y que incluirá Jinetes de Knarloc. He de buscar información aún, pero me pareció que esta es casi toda la que hay. *La XV8 Hazard merece estar en castellano. *Orca, la nave de transporte. Hay una nave con el mismo nombre que es del juego de naves, hay que tener cuidado con eso. *El cuadro del Ordo Xenos tiene dos palabras que no entendí. *Un Shas'o quiere estar en castellano. *El vehiculo de los rastreadores tampoco está traducido. En mi parte ahora mismo eso es todo lo más apremiante y que tenemos aquí ya medio expuesto. Organizalo como puedas/quieras y sin ninguna prisa (Yo no tengo ninguna, ya ves tú) aquí tienes cosas que hacer y que pasar a otros traductores (Intenta montar un grupejo o algo con el resto de candidatos). El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 17:38 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Borrado de Vespasian ¡Hecho Aresius! ¡Gracias por el aviso! 'Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 20:27 13 nov 2011 (UTC)' Desafío Hola Aresius¡ Veo que El´Val ya te ha comentado para traducir un par de articulos. Por mi parte, creo que deberias echarle un vistazo a esto: http://es.warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Discusi%C3%B3n:Flota_Enjambre_Gorgona Un saludo¡ Tiránido Prime Praefactor 23:07 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Help! Ajajajaja Hola Aresius PErmiteme felicitarte de nuevo por las elecciones a jefe de traducción. Mi correo para lo que necesites que te ayude a traducir es nukeatoon@gmail.com Ahora, necesito que me ayudes a traducir la siguiente frase para mi artículo de los Mil Hijos ya que no consigo sacarle sentido por ningún lado. La frase en cuestión es la siguiente: " The Emperor had issued the writs of war, commanding the Thousand Sons, a Titan Legion from the Legio Astorum and a Lifehost of PanPac Eugenians...." la frase continua pero esta es la parte que no consigo sacarle ningún sentido. Puedes echarme una mano? Gracias de antemano PD: No olvides crear un blog para la coordinación del grupo de traducción. Saludos Heraldo de Tzeentch Nukeatoon 23:08 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Gracias! Gracias Aresius. Buscare algo relacionado con lo que me has dicho a ver si puedo sacar algo en claro. Respecto a LifeHost yo también he tenido muchas dudas pero horda me suena muy bien. Respecto a lo del equipo de traducción cuenta conmigo y supongo que la mayor parte de los que nos presentamos a la candidatura no tendremos problemas de unirnos al equipo. De todas formas crea una entrada en tu blog pidiendo incorporaciones para el equipo y lo tendrás más claro. Saludos y gracias Heraldo de Tzeentch Nukeatoon 23:25 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Nombres de unidades Aresius Tengo la siguiente duda. Los nombres de unidades los traducimos? tengo aqui 2 unidades especializadas de los Mil Hijos: la Scarab Occult (de exterminadores) y The Hidden Ones (exploradores). Traduzco su nombre? (escarabajo oculto y los escondidos/ocultos?) O los dejamos en inglés? Gracias otra vez Heraldo de Tzeentch Nukeatoon 16:28 14 nov 2011 (UTC) Artículo borrado Hecho Aresius. Ya está borrado. ¡Un saludo! 'Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 11:26 15 nov 2011 (UTC)' Discípulos de Sangre Borrado Hecho Aresius. ¡Un saludo! 'Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 20:24 15 nov 2011 (UTC)' Artículos para traducir ¡Hola! Claro Aresius, haré lo que dices ^^. La verdad es que me viene muy bien no tener que poner lo de "Traducido por Google"; tardaba bastante más por ponerlo. Sólo lo hacía por si alguien lo encontraba útil. Mejor si no es necesario. Me esforzaré por incluir buenas fuentes siempre que me sea posible... Y ya que no puedo participar de una forma fluida en la traducción porque soy muy lento traduciendo, al menos intentaré manteneros aprovisionados para que no os falte material en inglés. ¡Así no tenéis que andar perdiendo el tiempo llendo a buscarlo! Un saludo y felicidades por lo bien organizado que lo estás llevando todo 'Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 20:45 15 nov 2011 (UTC)' O.O Ojala fuera tan fácil tio xDDDDDDDDDD Las categorías, por alguna puñetera razón, no se pueden renombrar. Se lo pregunté hasta al Staff y todo, y me dijeron que no se podía. ¡Un saludo! 'Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 12:57 16 nov 2011 (UTC)' Categorias Tau. Los artículos Tau aún no están remodelados según el esquema de categorías que decidimos. Hasta que alguien se aburra y me ayude se haga los quiero tener todos agrupados en la categoría madre, eso lo hará luego más fácil. Hay que reorganizar alguna subcategoría aún y todo eso, pero tengo en prioridad los artículos incompletos más los que voy añadiendo. Cuando acabe eso y esté más satisfecho, me pondré a regular las categorías cómo deberían estar. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 14:34 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Nuevo rango Hola Aresius! Habrás visto que al final he sido ''elegido representante de la wikihammer. Lo que no sé si has visto es el blog que he hecho después, siguiendo el ejemplo de tus magníficos boletines. Te animo a que le eches un ojo, y que me digas que te parece la idea. Tu cargo, y tus ayudantes podrían constituir el Librarium de la wiki, y cada uno ser un Bibliotecario. Nótese que mi mayor intención es dar unidad a los editores con este sistema, y que he elegido una categorización imperial porque se necesita una única raza para no liar a la gente y porque el imperio es la raza más conocida. Primer Capellán Kelbor-Hal 20:51 25 nov 2011 (UTC) Secciones de trabajo Me alegra saber que tú también habías pensado en dividir el trabajo de esta manera. Ahora lo mejor será abordar la cuestión de cómo llamar cada parte. Deberíamos hacer un blog para ello? Prefieres llevarlo en mensajes? La elección es tuya, dime que prefieres. Bueno, estas son mis opiniones de lo que me dijiste: - Creo que lo tuyo sí debería ser el Librarium. Mas que nada, por que tiene que haber uno, y vuestra función es la que más se acerca. Lamento haberte copiado el título, no lo sabía, de verdad XD. - No había pensado en que podrían trabajar los tecnomarines, y tu idea es muy buena. Por ahora esa me parece adecuada. - Aphotecarium? Eso ya es muy rebuscado XD. Pero sí, habría que tener uno. Tampoco me convence del todo lo de corrección, pero qué más tenemos para ese puesto? - No hace falta que diga algo de mi Reclusiam XD. - Ya me habló Eledan de este último. Él quería llamarlo bibliotecario jefe, pero yo creo que la sección que más pega con esto es la tuya. Así que, sí, bueno, podría ser el portaestandarte. Pero sería el cargo alto más bajo, no? (todos somos o primer bibliotecario, primer capellán...) Ahora bien, que pasa con los capitanes? Ovbiamente, el´val y praefactor, que son los instructores, tendrían que serlo no? Primer Capellán [[Usuario:Kelbor-Hal|Kelbor-Hal] 09:20 26 nov 2011 (UTC)] 2 borrados ¡Hecho Aresius! Ya me contarás si necesitas algo más. Por cierto, los 5 artículos que te dejé en el buzón de traducción no los vas a incluir de momento, ¿verdad? ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 12:37 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Si, supongo que tienes razón. Si lo hacemos así, todos los títulos que me propusiste me parecen adecuados, y me gusta más el apotecario que el comisario (no ejecuta a los artículos XD). En fin, creamos un blog entonces con los títulos para que los adopten sus destinatarios? Y has pensado en si quieres conservar tu título o si vas a usar otro? Primer Capellán Kelbor-Hal 13:41 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Re: Luther Ya lo tienes completo (ahora sí). Saludos. Sergiovse 16:06 26 nov 2011 (UTC)Sergiovse Acerca de nuestro amigo Dorn Hola! Pues ya decía yo que era sospechoso xD. Bueno, pues si no quieres traspapelarlo en algún lugar, o incluso hacer un articulo no oficial sobre el tema y usarlo ahí, lo mejor será borrarlo, no? Primer Capellán Kelbor-Hal 15:56 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Lista leales El nombre lo dice todo. Es una lista para los Capítulos exclusivamente leales, a diferencia de la que mencionas que es más general y los tiene a todos, es como la contraparte de la lista exclusiva de marines del caos. PD: ¿No crees que algún dia sería bueno que tubieramos un artículo para cada codex o publicaciones relacionadas? El Portador de la Noche 22:05 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Hecho Ya he puesto ésas 2 cosas en vuestro apartado de El Rincón. ¡Un saludo y gracias por avisar! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 22:12 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Artículo para cada libro Tienes Razón, mejor dejarlo como está por ahora. En cuanto a la lista ire agregando los capítulos en cuanto los arregle un poco, por tanto me tomara un buen tiempo terminarla aunque creo que me adelantare con los asteriscos para no tener problemas como mencionaste. Gracias por el consejo y el ánimo. El Portador de la Noche 22:28 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Borrado de Artículos Ok, ahora los borro. Metí en el buscador "Fraternidad Mil" y "Ángeles Vigilancia", y como no aparecían, no me sonaban y encima encontré la info en un rincón nada visible entremezclada con otras cosas... Creí que no estaba. De todas formas ya desisto de buscar más capítulos que no tengamos xDDDDDDDDDDDD ¡Es imposible encontrar nuevos! jajajajaja ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 14:39 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Nuevos artículos Hola! He hecho una incursión a la Lexicanum, y he añadido a la wiki los siguientes artículos: Comandante Puretide, Shas'O Kais y Shas'la T'au Kais. Están en la categoría de artículos para traducir. Primer Capellán Kelbor-Hal 20:37 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Roger that. Me pongo a ello, pero no se si me dará tiempo a hacer todos hoy. No estoy en mi casa xD ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 14:09 2 dic 2011 (UTC) Hecho Hecho, ahí están todos los que te comenté y algunos más que me he encontrado y que si no incluía podían quedar olvidados. ¡Os deseo una buena caza! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 14:47 2 dic 2011 (UTC) gracias Aresius King. Un saludo. Efectivamente soy nuevo en esto. Voy a echarle un vistazo a los libros que me comentas y reescribire los articulos sobre las novelas. Ya que soy novato, no dudes en comentar o corregir en todo lo que veais que me equivoco, os lo agradecere mucho. Solo así se aprende. Vamos allá!! Zurichrojo 16:00 2 dic 2011 (UTC)zurichrojoZurichrojo 16:00 2 dic 2011 (UTC) Hecho (Creo) ¡Hola Aresius! Creo que lo del cambio de nombres de los "Angeles que te queman", en ambas modalidades, ya está hecho. ¿Era a éso a lo que te referías? ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 12:02 4 dic 2011 (UTC) mascota necrones Hola! Terminé el boceto: Comentame que te parece y ponlo si quieres en el blog Primer Capellán Kelbor-Hal 15:10 4 dic 2011 (UTC) thumb|400px|Lamento que esté al revés XD. COMENTARIO BORRADO Borraste mi comentario sobre el comite de correccion?? veo que hubo respuestas pero no puedo leer lo que te escribi... AnimusaborrensAnimusaborrens 01:29 5 dic 2011 (UTC) ahhh nevermind!! ya lo vi...disculpà la molestia.:) AnimusaborrensAnimusaborrens 01:31 5 dic 2011 (UTC) no official Buenas , gracias por responder tan rapido soy nuevo y no me entero mucho de como funcionan las cosas aqui y siempre se agradece la ayuda. Si estoy creando la historia de los dragones negros(realmente hay poco dobre este capitulo y ciertas casualidades han influido en que pose toda mi creatividad sobre el) he recabado bastante informacion sobre este capitulo y toda la informacion que hay(incluida la de otros usuarios en otros foros) se adaptan a mi relato. Tengo la esperanza de hacer grande a este capitulo y darle la gloria que se merece. Editare mi relato y espero que sea de su agrado. Black dragon squad 00:42 6 dic 2011 (UTC) BlackDraGonSquad Comandante Puretide Muchas gracias por contestar tan rapido Aresius escojere otro de la lista ~~Bibliotecario traductor Shadar el nigromante~~ Crisis, traducción. Necesito la traducción de éste artículo, pero no el artículo en si. Desmembraré y colocaré su información por los artículos de Armaduras de combate y las Crisis, no uno nuevo. ¿Podéis ponerme esa traducción en mi discusión mismamente para que pueda mover la información por donde deba? Interesa las variantes y los distintos equipamientos, la explicación de la Crisis y la tabla ya la tenemos. El'Val, Repuesta Para todo lo que haga hay un buen motivo y puedo razonarlo. Soy muy celoso con el tema de las categorias y lo cierto es que las mas desorganizadas de todas son sin duda las de los Marines Espaciales, leales y del Caos. Ahora mismo trato de arreglar dichas categorias comenzando por los Poderes Ruinosos. La categoria Comandantes del Caos ya no esta dentro de la de Marines espaciales del Caos (la he sacado hoy mismo), pues la de Comandantes estaba atiborrada de Demonios y demas cosas no Marines, como algun heretico y similares. No tenia mucho sentido que estuviera dentro de MEC. Ahora Comandantes esta dentro de Caos, pues incluye tanto a Marines como Demonios y hereticos. A esto le llamo yo una accion justificada. Un saludo¡ Tiránido Prime Praefactor 20:55 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Respuesta: '''Yo tambien habia pensado en esas cosas, para empezar, nunca me convencio que la categoria Demonios ademas se incluyera en Heroes y Villanos, pero los discuti con Skar y en su grado de especialista creo que su opinion tiene prioridad. Es un asuntillo en tareas pendientes, pero creo que antes de empezar a discutir sobre esos puntos de vista habria que arregla la categoria general del Caos (la mayoria de las ediciones que he hecho hoy han sido para sacar articulos de la categoria Caos segun el convenio). Un saludo¡ Tiránido Prime Praefactor 23:01 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Capítulos a Traducir La idea es que te dejo unos 5 capítulos por vez, al mismo tiempo que los voy arreglando yo también. Te dejo el nombre del Capítulo y al lado el link a la wiki inglesa con la que puedes complementar la información, en algunos no es mucho más lo que se puede agregar pero en otros es bastante. Ángeles de Absolución <-----> Angels of Absolution Ángeles Encarnados <-----> Angels Encarmine Ángeles de Fuego <-----> Angels of Fire Ángeles de Porfirio <-----> Angels Porphyr Ángeles de Redención <-----> Angels of Redemption El Portador de la Noche 03:35 12 dic 2011 (UTC) No te olvides de mi Hola Aresius Quisiera pedirte disculpas por estar tan ausente del comité de traducción (y en general en la wiki) pero es que estoy buscando piso y no lo encuentro y tengo que dejar el piso este jueves. Eledan ya estaba al corriente de la situación pero he pensado que era conveniente avisarte a ti también como jefe de traducción. No te preocupes en cuanto tenga un sitio donde asentarme estaré de vuelta y a pleno rendimiento. Saludos Heraldo de Tzeentch Nukeatoon 10:59 12 dic 2011 (UTC) Ismael Romeral me apunto a traducir ¡Presente! ¡Saludos! Aquí Satoshi Ginnobushi. "Llego a éstos parajes en humilde peregrinación, pues el Dios Emperador, en su más que infinita sabiduría, me hizo llegar en una visión los ruegos y plegarias de aquellos necesitados de traducción del inglés. Pueda mi pluma prestar ayuda para iluminar los misterios del shakesperiano..." Y ahora, (ya en serio :-P) , he recibido mensaje en Wikihammer de que hacía falta gente que colaborara con asuntos de traducción.... y quizá pueda echar una mano en lo que bien pueda. Por mi cuenta he hecho mis pinitos y he traducido (Para uso personal y transfondo para mis compañeros de partida de DeathWatch) algunas de las novelas existentes en inglés y que, por desgracia, no creo que vayamos a ver por aquí, amén del material de RPG existente hasta la fecha, y me defiendo bastante bien el el chapurreo de la pérfida Albión. Aunque estoy principalmente orientado en la actualidad a la variante rolera del hobby, llevo dándole al aspecto estratégico (WH40K y algo de BFG y Epic) desde la segunda edición, así que conocimientos no me faltan. Así que, si necesitais mi pluma (Sin dobles sentidos, por favor XD), podeis contar con ella. Un saludo. Fintrans. 15:35 12 dic 2011 (UTC) "Expect me when you see me..." Capítulos saludos Aresius!! Te mando este mensaje para comentarte un asunto. Eché un vistazo a la página http://philipsibbering.com,la de los 1000 capítulos. Resulta que estuve comentando con Eledan que varios de los capítulos que en esa página aparecen, parece que sean de broma, es decir, que no me fio de que sea material oficial. Se lo comenté pq no quiero coger info que no sea oficial y eledan me dijo que tu eres más versado en este campo que él. Así pués a ver si puedes orientarme. Es material oficial? He visto capítulos que sí los son, pero hay otros que no se, no se... Espero tu respuesta. Muchas gracias de antemano. Atamán Sepe1978 15:51 13 dic 2011 (UTC) Nuevos Reclutas de traducción ¿Viste los dos mensajes que te dejaron los nuevos reclutas de traducción? Uno es Ismael Romeral, puedes dejarle un mensaje en la Wiki. Yo lo copiaré y se lo mando por Facebook, que le veo a menudo. Otro es Satoshi. Como aún no tiene perfil Wiki, si quieres contestale dejabo de su mensaje, en tu propia discusión, y lo mismo: Copio y pego tu mensaje y se lo envío por Facebook. ¡Un saludo y enhorabuena por la ampliación del equipo! ''Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 20:41 13 dic 2011 (UTC)'' Borrado Puretide Borrado ''Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 11:07 15 dic 2011 (UTC)'' Codex necrones Hola Aresius! He tu lista de articulos mejorables de los necrones. Yo ahora mismo estoy metiendo las dinastías necronas, pero después meteré todas las demás cosas importantes del códex, como armas, mas unidades... Que te parece si tu mejoras los que puedas de esa lista y yo me ocupo de meter todos los nuevos artículos? Así ninguno se mete en el trabajo del otro, y resultará más fácil. Primer Capellán Kelbor-Hal 14:53 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Uriel Ventris El lunes de la semna que viene me pondré con él, si quieres ir traduciendolo me vendría de gran ayuda, ya que se me puede escapar algo que esté hay. Lo que se puede hacer es traducirlo y veo yo la información que se puede suprimir o añadir. Uriel ventris 17:13 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Nuevos artículos para traducir Listos los que me pediste y he añadido como media docena más. Hay muchos que son muy breves. ¡Suerte con ésta tanda! ''Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 12:02 18 dic 2011 (UTC)'' Capítulos no oficiales. Uriel lo dijo hace un tiempo, no mucho, de que se podría hacer una categoría propia para agrupar los capítulos de Marines Espaciales creados por fans que tenemos, quizás ya acojamos unos cuantos (O podamos promocionar que la gente los ponga aquí a través de facebook y demás.) ¿A ti qué te parece? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuántos tenemos por la wiki? El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 17:15 18 dic 2011 (UTC) Lista de Marines no oficiales. #Caballeros Estelares #Puños de Caliban #Marines Hibridos (¿Conservamos esto?) #Custodios del Tridente #Los Puños de Guerra #Lobos Lunares #Legión Omega #Injuriadores #Hermanos del Hierro (Que guapos son éstos) #Guardianes del Valhalla #Guardianes Omniscientes #Dragones Negros #Dragones Estelares #Cráneos del Jade A mi me parecen suficientes para justificar una categoría. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 21:08 18 dic 2011 (UTC) Titanes Me parece bien lo que dices, de no meter los tipos de titanes en "Legiones Titanes". Es verdad que ésta nueva categoría sería como la de "Capítulos de Marines Espaciales" El problema es que ahora mismo sólo tenemos el artículo "Titán" y los 4 tipos de titanes Imperiales. 5 nada más. Si hubiera más, podríamos hacerles categoría propia.... pero con 5 sólo... Por éso, yo diría de sacarlos, como dices, de "Legiones Titánicas" y dejarlos, de momento, en "Vehiculos de la Guardia Imperial", o en "Adeptus Mechanicum", hasta que veamos si hay más tipos de titán imperial para hacerles categoría propia. Lo mismo pasa con los titanes Eldar: Sólo tenemos el Revenant de momento. No podemos hacer categoría para uno. (Dos contando el artículo "Titanes Eldar") En Biotitanes ya hay más titanes xDDDD Todo es cuestión de ver si podemos encontrar más titanes. Respecto a la colocación actual de la categoría Legiones Titánicas, la general está en Adeptus Mechanicum (y podríamos ponerle también en Machina Daemoníaca por el Caos ¿No?) y sus subcategorías, leales y traidores por separado, podrían ir una en Adeptus Mechanicum y otra en Machina Daemoníaca. Lo digo por aquello que dijimos de no llenar las Categorías Grandes... ¿Cómo lo ves? ¡Un saludo! (Me retiro a estudiar hasta más tarde) ''Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 10:13 19 dic 2011 (UTC)'' Uriel Ventris Me parece bien, además en el articulo están solos los 4 primeros libros y de alguno de ellos viene miy poco. Dile si puedes que no añada información que eso ya lo hare yo Uriel ventris 15:53 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Artículo para traducir Creo que estos son unos artículos bastantes importantes que nos vendría bien tener, te paso los enlaces de Lexicanum http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Pride_of_the_Emperor#.TvEE6DXbTdI http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Ostian_Delafour#.TvEFtDXbTdI Y una rememoradora llamanda Serena D´Angelus y Mersadie Olinton, que no encuentro su artículo en inglés Uriel ventris 22:04 20 dic 2011 (UTC) Aqui te dejo otro enlace de un personaje de la Herejía que deberíamos tener http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Nero_Vipus thumb|320px|Mascota necrona por Darius. mascota necrona Hola! Le encargué a Darius (de eatatau) la mascota necrona, y me ha pasado esto: ¿que te parece? Primer Capellán Kelbor-Hal 16:34 21 dic 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hola Aresius¡ Perdón por la equivocación, no es que lo haya visto en ningún codex, pero creo recordar que lo lei en algun comentario de blog de esta wiki. Tambien habia pensado que seria mas facil para lo lectores localizarlo si se llamaba Apotecarión (te viene mas a la cabeza). Pero bueno, si tu dices que es Apothecarion, asi sera. Sorry otra vez. Un saludo¡ Tiránido Prime Praefactor 11:36 1 ene 2012 (UTC) Más Capítulos *Aurora Chapter *Avenging Sons *Black Wings *Black Dragons *Blood Ravens *Blood Sword *Brazen Claws *Brazen Minotaurs *Black Hunters *Angels Vermillion El Portador de la Noche 23:40 1 ene 2012 (UTC) Traducción Hola aresius, quisiera preguntarte si me puedes traducir un parrafo de español al ingles. Osea me refiero que pases del español al ingles si podes. Lo que pasa es que quiero comprar algo en forge world. Dice asi lo que quiero que traduscas: "Hola, quisiera comprar un dreadnugth venerable de los lobos espaciales, el codigo del producto es --------. Tambien quisiera comprar un bolter pesado de dreadnught MKIV codigo --------- y un left dreadfire close combat codigo ---------. Mi pais es argentina, mi provincia Santa Cruz y mi Ciudad es Rio Gallegos. Direccion ----------- (No escribas esto: No te dare mi direccion XD Y tampoco codigo postal) Codigo postal ----------.¿Cuantos dias va a tardar. Muchas gracias por la ayuda." Buen eso es basicamente lo que dire por telefono o por E-mail. Espero que me des la traduccion Pronto. SALUDOS P.D: por lo menos hay un lado positivo para mi: me sale el acento ingles XD P.D.D: Tambien asegurame de que un ingles lo pueda entender. ''Lord Inquisidor del Ordo Xenos Erik Truenosangre 07:08 2 ene 2012 (UTC)'' No tan rápido! Hola Aresius! Bueno, he visto que has puesto la mascota necrona en algunos artículos, pero aún no estaba decidido! Era solo que a Eledan le dió una crisis de ansiedad y la hizo chapuceramente....XDDD Pero Portador y yo aún estamos debatiendolo. Se lo comente a Eledan y acabamos quedando en que esta era solo de prueba, no la definitiva. Así que bueno, no sigas poniendo! XDD Primer Capellán Kelbor-Hal 08:40 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Fuentes Aquí Ginnobushi. Acerca de lo de las fuentes... Si estoy empleando también información que no está en la fuente original (Ejemplo: Tengo datos de los Exploradores del Mechanicum en el juego Rogue Trader (El de FFG, no el otro), que incluyen lo de Lexicanum, y pensaba meterlos porque dejan en mantillas a lo que viene en "la web que empieza por L" :-) ), ¿como lo reseño, añadiendo también "Rogue Trader" junto a "Lexicanum"? "Expect me when you see me..." 13:31 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Ejército Necrón Es para ordenar de mejor manera separandolos de los artículos de armas, batallas, unidades, relatos, etc. No estoy seguro si con el nuevo codex existan necrones nobles o de otros tipos que no sean guerreros, de todos modos la idea era emular lo hecho en la categoría de los Tiránidos que es un ejemplo de orden. El Portador de la Noche 17:18 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Franja Este Corregido el asunto de la Frontera Este. He pasado los datos de los Necrones a la página 'Franja Este'. Ginnobushi 11:06 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Buenas. Si no hay mucho problema me dejo para mañana el campeón del Caos y la Colmena Vervun (Si es que nadie se lso coge), que hoy he acabado derrengado X_x Ginnobushi 21:54 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Categoría Artículos borrar lista Hermoso mio, ya la tienes hecha xD. Si no aparece aún es porque tarda unas horas en detectarla automáticamente ^^. ¡Un saludo! ''Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 22:53 3 ene 2012 (UTC)'' Gracias Hola Aresius te agradesco que hayas colocado bien las imagenes de humor imagenes, yo no se PD:Te han gustado? ~~Bibliotecario Traductor de los Ángeles Sangrientos Shadar el Nigromante~~ Esta tarde lo mismo hago el Aun ese, lo tengo en pendientes (Tengo como ocho pestañas abiertas de cosas pendientes ahora mismo, sumando los 70 artículos de pintura, el relato y otro proyecto). Como voy sin prisa, pues contrasta enormemente con vuestro ritmo de traducir xDD Estaré atento y cuando lo hagas trataré los tres artículos para adecuarlos. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 14:25 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Sombra. III Edición. Segurísimo. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 14:36 5 ene 2012 (UTC) ¡Hola! Hola Aresius. Ya he baneado forever al invividuo en cuestión. Si tu le has dado a deshacer y está todo correcto, no ha pasado nada. Esto pasa muy de cuando en cuando, pero a veces ocurre xD Respecto a las protecciones, están ya protegidas la mayor parte de las categorías y los artículos más leídos. Pásame una lista de aquellos artículos que creas que deben de estar protegidos contra No registrados y los protejo también. ¡Un saludo! ''Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 14:41 5 ene 2012 (UTC)'' Renombrar articulos Hola Aresius, he visto que es mejor poner los articulos de planetas en plural por que asi estan la mayoria y he visto que hay 2 que estan en singular, no es nada importante pero te lo digo por si quieres pasarlos a plural o dejarlos como estan, iba a hacerlo yo pero no quiero problemas asi que yo te los dejos aqui: http://es.warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Mundo_Prohibido http://es.warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Mundo_Cardenalicio un saludo Emperador Goge Vandire 15:50 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Estimado Aresius: Te escribo para ofrecerte mis servicios como traductor de textos de francés al español, ya que es mi segunda lengua. He hablado con Lord Eledan a través de Facebook para que te comentase esto. Sin más, me despido de tí Cybernapya 18:37 8 ene 2012 (UTC)Gabriel Traducción en Francés y en Alemán ¿Que tal socio? Te estoy buscando traductores de Alemán y de Francés. De francés ya hay 2 y de alemán otros dos. A una de las de alemán, Mercurania, sólo habría que mandarle un enlace a un artículo del Lexicanum alemán al email, esperar a que enviase la traducción y mandarle otro. Y así sucesivamente. Es simple. Los de francés, como son menos que los de inglés, irán mas despacio y necesitarán menos artículos. No te apures, estás de examenes ^^. Si ves que ahora mismo o en el futuro todo ésto te va a dar demasiado trabajo, escoje libremente a un Auxiliar de Traducción, un buen organizador, alguien con quien se pueda contar. Así tienes alguien que te ayude ^^. ¡Un saludo! ''Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 23:20 8 ene 2012 (UTC)'' Estéee ... Si hace falta, también me manejo en francés... Hale, fintrans. Ginnobushi 10:19 9 ene 2012 (UTC) "Expect me when you see me..." Acerca del Docuento "Xanthismo" Hola, aquí Ginnobushi. Como recordarás, comenté en el buzón de traducciones pendientes que si era posible que el documento "Xanthismo", perteneciente al Boletín VIII, se me asignara y/o reservara. Como ya dije, tengo bastante material acerca del tema, y quisiera, de ser posible, que se me permitiera irlo rellenando (Como se hizo en el caso de Uriel Ventris (El usuario) con el documento de Uriel Ventris). Como ya he comentado antes, me ha surgido un asunto por el que tendré que reducir la tasa de traducción, pero procuraré lo antes posible dejarlo acabado. Ya me comunicarás lo que decidais. Hale, nos vemos :-) Ginnobushi 22:05 10 ene 2012 (UTC) "Expect me when you see me..." Eclipses, Eclipses everywhere... Hola, aquí Ginnobushi. Me he fijado que hay dos instancias del Crucero clase Eclipse, la que incluye el término (Eldar) en su nombre /Y que ya está traducida y maquetada), y itra que aún sigue en inglés y que sigue en "Artículos para Traducir". Imagino que si uno de ellos está traducido, el otro es redundante y se podrá anular. Lo he pasado a "Artículos para Borrar", pendiente de vuestra aprobación. Hale, eso es todo. Fintrans. :-) Ginnobushi 21:11 11 ene 2012 (UTC) "Expect me when you see me..." Prueba left|600px|link=User:Lord_Eledan 14:07 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Firma Bibliotecario Traductor Jefe Aresius King El Portador de la Noche 14:26 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Prueba 2 14:40 12 ene 2012 (UTC) eso 15:02 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Entrevista Pues no se, nos podemos poner una pregunta uno y una el otro, y tener la opción del "Pasapalabra" Pero; ¿como es la comunicación, via Skipe, teléfono, por carteo...? Heraldo de Khorne Skarbrand,el Exiliado 14:36 18 ene 2012 (UTC) De acuerdo, te dejo elegir las preguntas que te gusten, podemos antes de responder las preguntas poner el nombre de cada uno para dejarlo un poco claro. Un saludo. Heraldo de Khorne Skarbrand,el Exiliado 15:32 18 ene 2012 (UTC) Mascotas Hola, aquí Ginnobushi. Tengo dos preguntillas. Me he dado cuenta de que después de algunas de las entradas en el blog soleis visitar dichas entradas, y les poneis la mascota correspondiente (Guillermito, Rebañacraneos, etc). Las preguntas son si: : a) ¿Puede un usuario normal poner dichos encabezados a los artículos que vaya redactando/traduciendo, ó solo puede ponerlos alguien de cierto nivel en la lista (Los 10 primeros ó así)? : b) ¿Como se pondrían si el resultado de la primera pregunta es afirmativo en el sentido del usuario normal? He buscado pero no encuentro el procedimiento. Mayormente lo pregunto por dejar mis documentos lo más acabados posible, para que no haga falta hacerle la visita de rigor, pero si no se puede, pues vale, no hay problema :-) Hale, ya me comentarás. Ginnobushi 21:38 18 ene 2012 (UTC) "Expect me when you see me..." El Bastión acepta al tarea de los artículos para revisar, la ahgo yo( maldito teclado ehrje) Maky125 15:47 19 ene 2012 (UTC)Maky125 CRUCEROS gracias por ayudarme con los cruceros y las naves escolta XD Chat Conectate al chat!!! El Portador de la Noche 13:18 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Gracias Gracias Aresius eres un crack, ya me lo imaginava porque sale una guardia de honor a parte en el codex pero queria asegurarme Shadar el nigromante 15:32 25 ene 2012 (UTC)Shadar el Nigromante Dudas sobre el bólter Buenas King, mira, Shas y yo hemos estado discutiendo por que en mi relato, el prota ( un Karskin, como no) usa un bólter astartes, ha sugerido que sea una pitola bólter per a mi no me parece bien para mi historia, y como tú conoces los bólteres y sus aplicaciones mucho ( mucho mucho ) mejor que yo, te pido una solución Maky125 19:23 29 ene 2012 (UTC)Maky125 Tu misión He hablado con Maky125 y el Bastión Imperial se va a encargar d etu misión. El se ocupará de der si hay material en otro idioma para los artículos de la categoría Artículos para Mejorar de la A a la L inclusive y yo de la M a la Z. Esperamos no tardar demasiado. P.D: Necesitamos que nos confirmes si Sven va a hacer la reseña del Blood Bowl, y que termineis Skar y tu la entrevista. Me gustaría mandarsela antes del fin de ésta semana para que no se pillen los dedos con los plazos. Skar casi tenía su parte. Si necesitas material en inglés, pidemelo y te dejo una remesa nueva. ¡Un saludo! ''Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 14:42 31 ene 2012 (UTC)